As development of lighting technology grows, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have been used in more and more lamps as a light source to save energy. In the LED light source, LED chip is used as a core of the light source to convert electrical energy into visible light. It is common to use blue-light LED chips in LED light-emitting devices for emitting white light (hereafter, simply called “white-light LED light-emitting device”), but the light emitted from the blue-light LED chips cannot be used directly for illumination and thus the blue-light LED chip has to be packaged and then the light emitted therefrom can be used for illumination after adjustment on the color thereof.
However, the white light emitted from the white-light LED light-emitting device may present obvious yellow halo due to the LED package structure in the prior art. The phenomenon of yellow halo may be more obvious especially in the case that a rated color temperature of the white-light LED light-emitting device is in a range of cold white-light. Such phenomenon may have impact on the illumination effects so that the illumination effects may be degraded.